In modern semiconductor devices and systems, integration and miniaturization of components have progressed at an increasingly rapid pace, in wireless applications, one of the growing challenges encountered by the integration process is the disposition of capacitors. Conventional capacitors associated with integrated circuits are usually designed with limited performance and capability due to the space constraints of the circuits. Thus, an improved integrated antenna structure is desired.